Because You're My Boi - A GavinMichael Adventure
by TheNobodyEverySomebodyWants2Be
Summary: Mavin / Gavin/Michael / Rooster Teeth / Achievement Hunters. /\ Gavin hasn't thought about Michael in so long...that night so long ago changed everything. But now Michael is back and Gavin can hardly believe his eyes
1. Chapter 1

**_Decided on doing a R.T. Mavin story, hope you all like it. I'm going to upload fairly quickly, so keep an eye on it. Review, luv ya all._**

 ** _*note: I own none of the names._**

 ** _**second note: not everything is spot on accurate don't bash on me._**

 ** _~0_** **_ONE:_**

Gavin woke as he had for the last ten years, by a nightmare that never grew old. The nightmare of a mysterious person, standing there, Gavin would say something, then the person would say something back, and Gavin would cry, screaming awake. There was never a face to the person.

"Gavin!" a banging on his bedroom door made his sky-blue eyes shift from his oh- _so_ -fascinating ceiling.

"It's open." He says lightly.

"Hey, are you okay?"

Gavin shifted his eyes back to the ceiling, "suppose so."

Geoff sat on the side of his brother's bed. "Are you sure?" Gavin gave him a defiant look and Geoff sprang back up. "Come on let's go and get some fuckin' grub. Food always seems to cheer you up. Rena has some pancakes and eggs for you."

Gavin pulled himself up out of the room and down the stairs.

"You ought to clean that fuckin' mess in your room." Geoff says before he makes it down the stairs. "You know Rena will flip her shit and not let you have dinner if she finds that it's that fuckin' wrecked."

"Food." Gavin mutters back, plopping down on the kitchen chair.

Rena pushes a big bowl of eggs in front of her son, followed by a plate stacked high with pancakes and adding a glass of orange juice.

The bell on the back door dinged as Meg came all dressed and purple haired into the kitchen. "Good morning Rena, Geoff, Gavin—really, I think that you should _chew_ your food, you know _savor it_ ," she tisks at a bulging cheeked Gavin, two inches from his plate.

"The human vacuum does not _chew_ ," Geoff says taking a small bite of his eggs.

"Neither does the bottomless pit," Rena adds.

Meg sits down across from Geoff next to Gavin. Rena pours her out a cup of tea. "Would you like some breakfast Meg dear? Before Gavin inhales it all." She chuckles spooning some more eggs in Gavin's empty bowl.

"'Fanks." Gavin says looking up at her, his cheeks still fat with food.

Meg smiled at Gavin, then looked back at Rena. "No thank you. I had some of mom's grits this morning. Tea is fine."

"Where is Griffin?" Geoff asks Meg.

"She should be here any moment now," Meg says taking a sip of her tea. "You would think with our five days left of our _senior_ year of _collage_ she would have learned punctuality."

On queue there was a small knock on the back door and in comes the blonde loud mouth, "'morning, sorry I'm couldn't find the house key anywhere."

"Well, you all better hurry to school, you'll be late." Rena says pulling the dishes from Gavin who was trying to lick off the syrup from the plate. "Go get your stuff, and put on a shirt," she orders her son, nudging him out of the chair.

Gavin dashed up the stairs, threw on his school uniform, pulled his backpack from his dresser, and crammed his shoes on. Then snatching his lunch money from the desk he heads for the kitchen brigade. A shattering of glass stopped him at his bedroom door. He turned slowly and saw a pile of books, a box, a spilled open pencil sharpener and broken glass next to his desk. His shelf had finally given in from the growing stack of books.

He walked over and bent down, bushing some of the pencil shavings off the picture and carefully picked up the broken frame. It was the picture of Michael and himself when they were eleven, posing out the window of his old tree house, the day before they met Meg.

It had been twelve years sense he had looked on this picture-or any picture for that matter—or had heard Michael's name.

"Gavin!" Rena calls up the stairs.

Gavin looked away from the picture, sighed and stood, carefully holding the frame in his hands. He'd get a new frame after school. "Coming," he calls, pulling the picture from the frame and closing his door behind him.

"Hurry dear—oh my," she sighs grabbing the broken frame from his hands. "Oh, and that was of you and—"

"Can I have some money to get a new frame?" Gavin cut in before his mother could get out the name he hadn't heard in a long while.

"Of course dear." She hunted down her purse.

Geoff, Meg and Griffin leaned closer to see what picture it was he was holding.

"Here you go." Rena said handing Gavin some money. "Hurry now, you will be late if you don't go."

They only thing that Gavin could think of during his (thankfully) short class set was of the day that he and Michael took that picture, and the day after the picture. The day they had met Meg.

It had been twelve years. For a little while after that day he had deeply detested Meg. She was the one who said they should race to the park to go and play on the see-saw in the dark…

 _'_ _Come on!' Meg calls to the two boys who followed giggling after the blue haired girl. 'Race you to the see-saw, I bet no one is on it now!'_

 _It was dark, but it was also the dead of summer, so they could stay out later. They had just met Meg, she was fun, energetic, and was full of stuff to talk about and do._

 _Gavin and Michael were looking for someone like her to have something more to do. So they had run around with her all day. Playing in the trees, drinking coconut milk in the secret place and chasing down fish and giggling when they ran their fingers over their slimy fish-bodies._

 _Meg was across the street, Michael was in the middle and Gavin not too far behind him._

 _The car lights were what had stopped Gavin._

 _"_ _Michael! Michael bloody watch out!"_

 _Michael stopped and looked back to Gavin, and across to Meg._

 _The car didn't stop, the driver bending down to grab her cell phone with her 5 year-old daughter on the other end, did not see the boy._

 _"_ _No! No! MICHAEL!" Gavin yelled, running out to him._

 _Too late. The woman hit Michael full on. Her neck snapping under the dash board, the clutch driving into her chest, foot slipping off the gas petal. Michael was hit on the right side, fell to the street and drove over, not hit a second time._

 _Gavin ran to his best friend, laying broken in the street. "Michael! Michael! Oh fuck, Meg, go get some help! Hurry!" Gavin yelled at her._

 _She nodded and was off as fast as she could._

 _"_ _Michael," Gavin lifted him supper carefully up into his lap._

 _Michael groaned in pain and forced his eyes open. "S-Gavin?" he whispered._

 _"_ _Don't worry Michael, I'm here."_

 _Michael flinched in pain. "You've always…been here."_

 _"_ _Don't leave me Michael!" Gavin cries, tears streaming down his face._

 _"_ _Never. I will never…leave you." Michael panted, closing his eyes. "You…You're…my…my boi." Michael gave a sigh after his last words and fell limp in Gavin's lap._

 _Gavin didn't move, crying, half covered in Michael's blood, not until the ambulance and the cruisers came and pulled Michael's body away on a stretcher in a black bag._

A single tear dropped onto Gavin's paper, causing the fresh ink to mix with the droplet.

"Hey, you okay?" Griffin asks.

Gavin had pulled the picture from his notebook.

"Can I see it?" She shifted a little. "The picture I mean."

Gavin nodded. He set it softly into Griffin's hands. "That's Mi—that's my best friend Mi—" Gavin looked away shamefully at the fact that he could not say Michael's name out loud. His own _best_ _friend's_ name.

"Michael right?" Griffin studies the picture. "Meg told me about him. She didn't know him well though. Said that he died in a car accident the day you guys met her."

Griffin and Geoff came after Michael's death. Their car broke four years after the day of the accident. Rena and Joye and Raze, Meg's parents, offered each one a place to live. Griffin shares Meg's basement and Geoff lives in Rena's use-to-be guest room.

"Yeah, we were racing to the see-saw. The woman in the car was on the telly with her five-year-old little girl, she dropped the telly when she hit a dippet and reached quickly to get it. He didn't see her and she didn't see him. By the time he saw her it was too bloody late.

"The woman died in the accident as well, snapping her neck under the dashboard and crushing her rib cage on the stick-shift. Hit his whole right side, shattering his hip, broke his knee, six ribs, one punctured his lung, snapped his spinal cord. The woman was going thirty. That was five miles _under_ the speed limit. I turned eleven a month later and he would have turned twelve two days after he died."

"That's really fucking awful." Griffin says laying the picture frame back on his lap. "How shitty that must have been for you."

"Meg had blamed it on herself for a few years afterward. Said that if they had never had ran across the street like that, or had started a race for a countless time that day, he would still be alive."

The final bell of the day toned out three times and Gavin slid the picture into his notebook, dropping his backpack on his shoulder and hugged the book carefully to his chest.

"Hey Gavin, happy birthday over the weekend!" Called a few people.

"Thanks," he muttered back slightly.

Saturday was his birthday, and as it was thesis week, they had Friday off. He would be twenty-four this year. Twenty-four, graduating collage three days later. He didn't even think about getting his license. Didn't want ever to know how to drive a car. In fact, he has only been in a car twice. Once when Rena had to pick up a dresser from downtown and when they went to the complete other side of the state for one of Gavin's aunt's funeral.

Any other time he took the tram, which was fixed on rails that couldn't except for the _smallest_ fraction of percent slip off the rails and hit someone or kill himself.

Saturday morning Gavin lay looking at the new Minecraft frame that he had gotten at a card shop yesterday after school. Meg had volunteered to come with. She had told him that she too had been thinking about Michael all day.

"I still feel like it's my fucking fault." She had said.

"Meg—"

"Really. I kinda do. I know it's not my fault, but I still feel shitty about it."

Gavin knew what she had meant by that. Sometimes, when he had nothing more to think about, he blamed that accident on himself. He figured that if he would have kept running he could have grabbed Michael and pulled him out of the way, or hadn't called to him, just let him keep running. For it was him calling out that was the reason Michael stopped and was hit.

Rena kicked Gavin out of the house at noon, when Meg came to take him to lunch with Geoff and Griffin. They had a three-way gift that they gave him afterwards, which involved Geoff getting him a shiny silver chain with a single, diamond pendant, then Griffin getting a him a charm that was a little bear, and Meg added a Creeper charm.

Then the three of them dragged him to the city to the Fall Fest. Afterwards, Meg and Griffin were called home for something, and Rena called and needed Geoff to get some things and Gavin to get a light bulb for the burnt out one in the hallway and batteries for the smoke alarm they yanked from the family room yesterday because it was chirping.

Gavin was walking up to the house around five thirty after going to the corner store. There was a man leaning against the fence next to the gate around the yard to the house Gavin lived in.

It made Gavin slow his walk down. "Can I help you?" he asks as he comes closer, but not too close.

The man had short dark red curly hair and endless chocolate eyes. He had strong arms, folded across his chest, and a strong face. He didn't _look_ dangerous. "I'm looking for someone. I'm supposed to meet them right here."


	2. Chapter 2

The man had short dark red curly hair and endless chocolate eyes. He had strong arms, folded across his chest, and a strong face. He didn't _look_ dangerous. "I'm looking for someone. I'm supposed to meet them right here."

"Who would you be queuing for right bloody _here_?"

"Well, he's about this tall," the man held his hand up to Gavin's height. "He's got spikey dirty blonde hair, goofy accent; I'm a good friend of his and I wanted to surprise him."

Gavin stopped walking and looked straight at the guy. Those chocolate eyes looked all too familiar and it made Gavin rather uncomfortable to look into them. At the same time, he couldn't look away, his eyes had placed those that he looked into and his heart was nodding its head at the answer to the man's identity. His brain wouldn't let him believe it however. "Who are you?"

"Oh, now, it's fucking rude to ask a name without giving one." The man says standing off the fence and unfolding his arms. He was only a few inches off Gavin's height.

Gavin frowned at him. " _I'm_ Gavin, who are you?"

"Awe, you don't remember me, looser? I know it's been a while, but fuckin' _still_."

Gavin looked at him for a moment. Looking into those perfect eyes. "No." He shook his head, pulling his eyes from those all too familiar ones. "It's can't be! No _way_."

"Why not?" He smirks. Gavin knew that smirk too. It made a memory come back to him just looking at it.

 _Both boys pulled themselves up the latter out of the water, sitting on the edge of a huge rock._

 _"_ _What do you think they taste like?" Michael asks looking at the bright yellow fruits in the leaves above. The legend of the star fruit was one that was passed around town like a bad secret._

 _"_ _I donno. You think that it's true that if you share one with someone that your destinies with become intertwined?"_

 _Michael shrugged. "Let's try one."_

 _"_ _What?"_

 _"_ _Why not?"_

 _"_ _It's for people who are_ in _love with each other."_

 _"_ _Well," Michael starts, shimming up the trunk to the fruit clusters. "I love you. You're my boi."_

 _Gavin blushed a little. "That doesn't mean you're_ in _love with me. That's someone thing different. Boys aren't_ in _love with other boys."_

 _Michael sat back down with a bright yellow star fruit. "Why not? What's so wrong with a boy being_ in _love with a boy?"_

 _"_ _I don't know." Gavin starts, pondering. "Nothing I guess."_

 _"_ _My point. I love you, you're my boi. And if we share this, we will know each other for forever right?"_

 _Gavin looks at him. "Sure, right!"_

 _Michael holds out the fruit to him. "Do you want to break it?"_

 _"_ _No, let's take a bite at the same time." He says._

 _"_ _Alright."_

 _"_ _Ready?" Michael nods. "Go!" Gavin says and takes a big bite from the sweet tart star._

 _"_ _Ya know, these are rather good." Michael manages through a mouthful._

 _"_ _Yeah," Gavin looks at him and giggles. "You a nub, just there."_

 _"_ _Where?" Michael brushes at his mouth._

 _"_ _Here," Gavin leans closer to him, setting his palm on Michael's cheek, using his thumb to brush away a small piece of yellow fruit._

 _Michael put his hand on Gavin's, leaning closer. Gavin looked into his bright chocolate eyes. "Michael I…"_

 _Michael leaned a little closer, touching their lips together a little. He sat back, leaving Gavin blushing deeply. "Your lips taste like that star fruit," He says handing him half of the fruit, smirking at him._

"You can't _possibly_ expect me to believe that you're…" Gavin turned, pushing the fence gate open.

"I told you, you're my boi, didn't I? That I would never leave you?"

Gavin stopped. ' _You…You're…my…my boi._ ' The bag dropped from his hand. He had only ever called him that. He turned back around and threw his arms around the boy's neck.

"Michael!" He sniffled. "It's you. It's really you!"

Michael wrapped his arms around the thin dirty blonde man. "It's okay Gavin." He whispered pulling him closer.

Gavin slipped to his knees, holding the ginger's hand. "Michael…It's Michael. Michael's here." He cries, wiping his eyes on the back of his hand.

"Gavin." Michael kneels down next to him and wraps his arms around the crying man. "Shh. Shh. It's okay."

Gavin looked at him, tears down his face. "I'm so glad you're here now." He sniffs.

"I missed you, boi."

"I missed you too, boi. I missed you so bloody much." An idea sparked in his head. Gavin shot to his feet, pulling Michael with him. "Come on! You have to come in and see Rena and Meg! They will be so happy to see you!"

"I can't." Michael tugged his hand from Gavin's.

"Yeah! They are right inside." Gavin grabbed his hand again.

Michael pulled him back. "No. They can't fuckin' see me, Gavin."

"Why not?" Gavin asks turning back to him.

Michael looked off to the side. "My deal was I could come back down to Earth to see _you,_ to be with _you_. So no one else on the Earth can see me but _you_. It was also a deal, that every angel gets when they come back to Earth, that if they can complete a mission, they can stay on Earth."

"So you will be here forever if you do this mission? What is it? I'll help you." Gavin grabs his other hand. "I'll help you so you can stay here."

"I don't fuckin' know what it is. Or how much time I have to do this shit." He looks back at Gavin. "The angels said that if I was supposed to still be on Earth that I would figure out what the fuck it was before it was time to go back."

"Top. Alright." Gavin sighs. "But you think you will be down here for a while?"

Michael shrugs. "Normally we get about a month, sometimes a couple weeks. I donno, I've been around for a while, I think I'll get a little extra time."

"So Mi-cool if no one can see you where do you plan on staying?" Michael shrugs and opens his mouth to speak— "No! You will stay here with me. No one can see you so no one will know you are here. I have a pretty big bed, you can just kip in my room. Rena was called to go work out of state for two weeks on Monday, so the house will be empty anyway, and Geoff doesn't care how long I stay out."

Michael sighs and smile. "Well, if you _insist_."

Gavin smiles. "Great. Let me go give these to my mom then we will go out and do something together."

"Alright."

Gavin turns and prances down the path to the door. Michael followed after. Gavin unlocks the door and steps in. The lights were off. Michael closed the door behind him and watches as Gavin stumbles around for the light switch. He flicks it on.

"SURPRISE!" Six voices call.

Gavin squeals, jumps back and trips on the carpet into the wall. "Bloody cock-nobbs! I told you no party!" he hisses catching his balance again.

"Awe, come on Gavin, it's your twenty-fourth." Rena whines.

"It's not even a party." Griffin points out.

"Yeah. It's just the six of us here to shove our fucking faces with birthday cake and beer." Geoff point out.

Michael just stood back and watched what was going on. Gavin tried to go off on them again and they just told him to sit down on the couch and enjoy himself for a little while. Michael helped out and pushed Gavin towards the love seat, which hadn't moved sense Michael's last visit, and pushed him to a sit and sat down next to him.

Geoff, Griffin and Meg had tried to talk to him, but Gavin found it difficult to keep a conversation when Michael would start going on about how Meg did her hair, or how wide Griffin's eyes went wide when she was engaged in a conversation.

Michael looked about the room, giving Gavin a little break to talk to his friends. Rena, Gavin's American mom, hadn't really changed. Her hair, now only slightly changed with small gray hairs was pulled back into a lively bun, her smiling lips glossed with red. He also gave a good look at the almost-unchanged Meg. The only things really changed about her was her height, her hair and her now-hourglass figure.

He took a sigh, leaned back next to Gavin, laid a hand on the blonde's, sat back and watched Gavin for another half hour until Rena stood with Meg's mother Joye to fetch the cake.

Gavin rolled his eyes and Joye and Rena came in with a tall, skinny, unmistakably the tower of pimps, cake littered with candles. They broke out in 'Happy Birthday to you.' He could hear Michael along with them. They finished and told him to make a wish. He thought for a moment then huffed the candles out in one go.

As Rena sliced the cake, Michael snatched the third slice she made. Meg helped by handing them out, when she turned back to get the one Michael snatched she couldn't see that he had it. She looked around for a second. Gavin and Michael laughed at her as she stared at the spot confounded.

"Trick of the trade." Michael said lightly, scooping some of the white cake into his mouth.  
Not too long after they all had a couple servings of Joye's yummy homemade cake, Joye, Raze, Griffin and Meg left, saying 'happy birthday' again. Geoff claimed he was tired and went to bed, after, he too, told Gavin 'happy birthday' again.

Michael put his hand on Gavin's leg to stand. "Come on, let's go to bed too, I'm fucking wiped from getting down here."

Gavin nodded and told Rena good night. She said 'happy birthday' and 'good night', then Gavin skipped up the stairs.

Michael was already laying in his bed, spread under the blue comforter. He was holding up Gavin's stuffed animal that he slept with. "You still have this?" He held the stuffed bear out to Gavin.

"Of course I do. I sleep with the little tike every night thank you." Gavin snatched him from Michael's hand.

The ginger man lifted up the comforter to Gavin. "Well, come on then, you have a lot to tell me about. I want to know everything sense I was gone."

Gavin laughed. He plopped down on the bed and Michael dropped the blanket on him. "Alright."

Geoff pushed Gavin's door open at about noon. The boy was _out_. "Gavin!" He snapped loudly.

Gavin lifted his head quickly and looked at the blonde in his door way. "What the hell do you _want_?"

"Just telling you I'm going out with Jack, Ryan and Lil' J."

Gavin sighed. The two of them made a deal, as long as they told each other where they were going they could be out till whenever. Rena had called them in for the last days, seeing as there was no point in going. This meant telling even if the other was still sleeping.

"You have your cell on you?" Gavin asks turning his head back and plopping it down on the pillow.

"Yeah. Text me if you leave. I have a key too. Rena left two on the counter downstairs. I have mine, so lock the fuckin' door."

"Alright. See you then." Gavin muttered.

Geoff shut the door and Gavin opened his eyes at Michael who was still sleeping. Some of his hair fell over his face. Gavin reached up and carefully brushed it out of the way. He moved himself a little, pulling himself closer to Michael, laying his head on the man's shoulder.

Michael felt Gavin move closer to him and wrapped his arm tighter around the blonde's shoulders. They had fallen asleep rather late last night. Close to dawn, he guessed. He looked at Gavin's nightstand clock. It was just after noon now. He yawned and opened his eyes. Surprisingly, Gavin's drapes kept the room fairly dark. He looked down at the boy in his arms.

Gavin looked back at him. Yawning a little and smiling. "'Morning." He yawned again.

"Good afternoon." Michael smiled back.

Gavin laughed. "Well, let's get some breakfast, then we can go out. Geoff already left."

 **~0**

 **Hope you are enjoying, please review. Luv ya all.**


	3. Chapter 3

Gavin and Michael sat on large rock o the beach sharing a large cup of rocky-road ice cream.

"You know, I remember sharing one of those with you." Michael says looking up at the yellow stars on the tree that rose high above them.

"Do you?" Gavin blushed a little. _'Your lips taste like the star fruit.'_

Michael chuckles. "Never seen you so fuckin' red."

Gavin looked down, trying to hide his blushing cheeks. "It was just something I didn't think you would do."

"Yeah." Michael takes a spoonful of ice cream. "I'd love to taste it again. Just once more again."

Gavin looked at him with wide eyes. "T-the fruit?" he asks.

Michael looks back at him. "Of course. Haven't had one in almost thirteen fucking years."

"Yeah, me neither." He looked away from the ginger. Michael watched the little blonde man. He had been watching Gavin for such a long time.

At first he refused to even look down on the Earth. When he did, it was to look in on his father. Who had O. on Meth because of the loss of his son. This was after he moved away from the city a year after the accident. After Michael found that out, being two years after he had died, he looked down once more. The first thing he saw was Gavin, thirteen-year-old Gavin, sitting on that same rock, holding a star fruit in his hand, his cheeks dripping tears.

The sight broke Michael's heart so deeply that he didn't look back down on Earth for another seven years. Gavin was nineteen, and walking down the beach with Meg. He would have done anything to be Meg walking with him.

The day before the accident, when Michael had kissed Gavin, after the star fruit, had confirmed everything. Even if they were only children, Michael had known that he loved Gavin in a different way than other people. Even if he was only ten, he knew that he was _in_ love with Gavin.

"Not sense that day. I hadn't really been out here for a while. On the beach I mean. It was never the same without you here." Gavin added in. He turned his hazel to meet Michael's deep chocolate ones.

"I saw you out here once." He said lightly. "It was about seven years ago. You were holding a star fruit, just sitting here."

Gavin could remember. That was the last day he was out on the beach. He had been failing school, was getting into bad fights with his mother and had left home one night. The night before Michael saw him. He grabbed a backpack with a blanket and something for breakfast and told his mom that he was going to go spend the night at Meg's house. He went out to their big rock, curled under his blanket, holding a scarf that Michael had left at his house once, and fell asleep. It was around midday that he woke up. He traced the shape of the star fruit in the sand, just after he woke up. The sun moved and he stood, climbing the tree to the star he just drew.

"I was going to eat it. Then I decided I wouldn't. Then I wanted to. I wanted anything to bring back that memory of you and I. Any memory really. I didn't. I buried it in the sand. Took me half an hour to dig the hole deep, along with the scarf you left at my place once. The red one. I buried it and put the picture of you away. I let myself just forget about who I was, who you were. It was my putting my everything into that hole and burying it."

"You think it's still fuckin' here?" Michael asks hopping off the trunk. "Where'd you bury it?"

Gavin chuckled. "I'm not quite sure. Haven't thought about it in seven years." he stood and looked around under the tree. "Well, I fell asleep under the tree, then woke and traced a star here." He walked to the other side. He closed his eyes, thinking. He opened them to a younger Gavin laying under a blanket, tracing a star in the mid-day sun.

"Right where the star was." Gavin crouched down and traced out a star. "I buried it right next to the rock."

Michael bent down next to him. "You think it's still here?"

"I don't know. I wouldn't imagine why it wouldn't be." He shrugged. Gavin stood and looked up at the fruit. "This tree has always reminded me of things that you don't really think about."

"Like what?" Michael asks.

Gavin looked down at him. "What are you doing?"

"Fucking digging." He says digging his nails into the sand. "You said right here. I want to see if it is still there. I really liked that fuckin' scarf ya know."

Gavin could only laugh. "You get that, and I will get us a star fruit to share."

"But it's for people who are _in_ love with each other." Michael says to the sand.

"Well," Gavin starts, shimming up the trunk to the fruit clusters. "I love you. You're my boi."

Michael chuckles. He was the one blushing now. This must have been how it was for Gavin all those years ago. "That doesn't mean you're _in_ love with me. That's something different. Boys aren't _in_ love with other boys."

Gavin sat with a bright yellow star fruit. "Why not? What's so wrong with a boy being _in_ love with a boy?" He blinked a little. He didn't mean to say that. He didn't even know that he knew that conversation so well as to say his part, let alone Michael's part.

"We _will_ be together forever." Michael says, not looking up at the brunet, afraid to show his burning cheeks. "Nothing is wrong with a boy loving a boy. _I guess._ "

"Exactly. Forever." Gavin says. "You want to break this one in half?"

Michael looked up this time, dropping a handful of sand to the side. "We'll take a bite together. Just like before. Right?"

"This time, no running across streets."

Michael smiled a little. "No fuckin' streets." He dusted his hands of sand then stood on his knees to come more level with Gavin.

"One…" Gavin started.

"Two…"

"Three!" They both say digging their teeth into the sickly-sweet star fruit. They giggle, looking at each other, the star between them.

"Here," Gavin leans closer to the ginger. "You have something…" He laid his palm of Michael's cheek, using his thumb to catch a piece of fruit.

Michael touched his hand, leaning in a little more. Gavin leaned a little closer, slightly sliding on the tree trunk. "Michael I—" He pulled the blonde back into the sand, pulling him close, pressing their lips together.

The ginger pulled away first, smirking at Gavin as he had. "Your lips taste like the star fruit."

"You wanna help me out with this?" Gavin shakes his head and looks down at Michael who pushed hair out of his face with the back of his hand.

"Huh?"

"Fuck I," Michael rolled his eyes and continued digging

"Oh." Gavin slid off the rock onto the sand. "Sure. You really think it might be here still?"

Michael shrugs. "That's why we are going to find out."

After that, Gavin fell silent. What he had just seen, what he day-dreamed of…with Michael….He shook his head. What was _that_ about anyway? "You think that sharing a star fruit is only for people who are _in_ love?"

Michael stopped digging and looked at the brunet. What kind of question is that? Well, he too was thinking about that day. Michael couldn't get his mind off it. Of course he didn't want to have a star fruit again, they were much too sweet for him. He wanted the taste of the man's perfect lips. How warm and soft they had been on his. He wanted Gavin to touch his face again. He wanted so much more. But watching Gavin for years told Michael that there was almost no chance that Gavin would like him like he liked Gavin.

"I don't know. They do say 'your destinies will be intertwined', not 'you will fall in love and live happy-ever-after'."

 _And if you_ wanted _to fall in love and live happy-ever-after?_ Gavin asked in his head.

"People kind of make it that fuckin' way don't they?"

Gavin sighed. "Suppose so."

"You thinking about that evening too?" Michael asks, reaching his hand back into the hole. "Hey!" He pushed some more sand out of the way with his fingers. "I fuckin' feel something."

"Bollocks, you found it?" Gavin asks diving his hand into the hole too.

They pulled out a zip-bag, the thin red scarf still inside. Gavin wasn't looking at the scarf though. He was looking at his hand under Michael's. The man's long fingers curled around his own.

"Fuckin look at that." Michael said. "It's still here."

Gavin yanked his eyes away from their hands. "Look at that."

Michael let go of his hand. Gavin pulled his out of the way as he pulled the bag open. "It's cold." Michael chuckled draping it around his neck.

Gavin smiled at him. It had been a long fourteen years without this boy around. He had gone through the rest of elementary school without him. He'd gone through middle school and high school without him. In fact, he lived half his life without him. More than half actually.

 _"_ _I_ know _he will be back! I just know it!" Gavin snapped at his mother who had to pull him out of the ER._

 _"_ _No, Gavin dear." Rena stopped and crouched down in front of him. "He won't._ Please _, try and understand. Michael is…not going to come back. He's gone to a better place now."_

 _"_ _I know it. I_ know _he will come back to me. He promised that he would_ never _leave me." He's my boi._

 _"_ _Gavin!" Meg ran down the hall to him and hugged him._

 _"_ _Do you think he will come back to us Meg?" Gavin asked._

 _Meg laid her head on his shoulder. "Of course he will. Of course." She muttered in his ear. "Michael's like that. He will be back."_

 _~0_

 **Hope your continuing to enjoy, Review please**


	4. Chapter 4

**_A year passes…_**

~~~~~~~~~~Hopes stayed high in Gavin…

'

'

'

'

'

'

'

'

 **'**

 ** _Two years pass…_**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Still strong…

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 ** _Three years…_**

Anger set in…

Against himself, Meg (For she was the one who wanted to race) and Michael (for not coming back.)

Gavin put away the boy's picture, not saying his name again…

 ** _,_**

 ** _,_**

 ** _,_**

 ** _,_**

 ** _,_**

 ** _,_**

 ** _,_**

 ** _,_**

 ** _,_**

 ** _,_**

 ** _,_**

 ** _Six years…_**

Total forgiveness of Meg (How could he think it was _her_ fault.)…

Last time _he_ was mentioned.

-The nightmares start…

'

'

'

'

'

'

'

'

'

'

 ** _Ten…Twelve…_**

It was now as if _he_ was never there.

Like _he_ didn't exist.

…...Ever.

The nightmares are every night now.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hope you all have been enjoying. Luv ya, Review please**

 **~0~**

 _"_ _Meg?"_

 _"_ _Oh Gavin, hello."_

 _"_ _I'm sorry, Meg. It was stupid of me to think that_ you _did it. I mean, we were children, and what do children do better than run and play right? It wasn't your fault. I was being a dougnut. I just wanted someone to blame on_ Him _being gone._ He _'s my best friend. Like my own blood. I donno what came over me—"_

 _Meg cut him off by putting a finger to his lips. " I understand." They were fourteen now. Meg was just a little taller than he was then. She had wide eyes and hadn't grown any taller than what she was for the last year. She claimed that that was as tall as she would get._

 _"_ _You loved Michael and he was taken from you. I know how that feels. I had a sister taken from me before we moved here, all that time ago. I was only six but it hurt to know that my two-year old sister was going to die. I cried for two weeks straight. Didn't sleep for three, and refused to even talk about it for a year and a half. I blamed it on my dad because he was the one who had the problem that killed her. It skipped him and me and went right to my sister._

 _"_ _I went through six months of therapy because I tried to kill my dad once by putting paint, bleach and ammonia in his coffee one morning. He took two drinks, and was in the hospital for three days."_

 _"_ _I thought about killing you once." Gavin bowed his head in shame. "My mom does acid, I was going to put a bunch in a cupcake on my birthday and make sure_ you _got it. I know just how much will knock off someone. When people figured out that the cupcake I made you was laced, I'd kill myself. To be with Michael again. Then I figured I shouldn't because I didn't want to hurt my mom."_

 _"_ _That would have probably worked too. Better then house cleaning supplies." Meg shrugs._

"You tried to _kill_ her?"

Gavin laughed. "No. I _thought_ about knocking her off."

Michael shifts, turning on his side to face Gavin. "You know. I always knew your fuckin' mom was on _something_."

"Yeah." Gavin shrugs. "Didn't find out until I was about sixteen or so. I went home early from school because the power was out and she was sitting with some woman she knew, and they were buggering out on a lava lamp. I'd have to say it was kinda funny to come home to. Then the rush died."

Michael watched him. Listening to every word. Noticing that his smooth British accent was slowly fading away.

"I told her that if I caught her doing it again, and I would if she even _tried_ to do it again, that I would leave and not come back." He laughed. "If anything in my life has ever worked so bloody well, that would be it."

Michael smiled. "You…." He paused fiddling with the scarf still strung around his neck, "…fuckin'- you didn't hear anything from my fuckin' dad did you?"

Gavin looked at him, not smiling this time. "No. One day he was there, the next he's not. They haven't done anything with the house sense. It's still there. Did you go by it?"

Michael shook his head. "Fucking - how could I? Knowing what happened to him, I just fucking couldn't do it."

The brit frowned at him. "Would you like to go and see it tomorrow? No one has been in it, or moved anything, so I bet the key you hid under the gutter is still there, and nothing is moved I bet."

"No." Michael sighed. "I don't need to know that my father never fucking got over my death. Not even enough to tell people he was fuckin' leaving."

"What happened to him?"

"I don't fuckin' know." He sighed again, looking down at the red scarf ruffles between his fingers. "I didn't see what happen. By the time I looked down, he was a fuckin' year and a half dead. I was informed he fuckin' O. on Meth in a hotel room. He was found the next fucking morning, clutching a fucking picture of me." He looked up into sky blue eyes. "I didn't understand why the piece of shit would have a fuckin' picture of _me_. I didn't seem that fuckin' important to him. He was never fuckin' there for me. He never said fuckin' 'good morning' or 'good night' to me. He hardly fuckin' talked to me really. Only to bitch about how I was doing in fuckin' school. Yet, he fuckin' killed himself over me?"

"You think he regretted ignoring you all those years?" Gavin asked.

He shrugs. "I don't fuckin' know. I didn't know the man well enough to even fuckin' _guess_ what his meaning could be."

"That was the day you saw me on the tree right?"

"Yeah."

Gavin turned his eyes away. " _I_ never got over you."

"What?"

"Nope. Not for one moment did I not hate the bloody world for taking you from me." How strange it was talking to Michael now. Gavin thought. He had been talking like he was still eleven. Still a child. Yet… how else did he know how to talk to Michael? That was all he ever talked to Michael as; a child. "I put your photo away to try to stop having dreams. I disowned your name so I wouldn't cry at its mention. I told myself to forget about you so I would stop having memories…." Gavin looks down, picking at a string on edge of the duvet.

"How foolish I was to think that I could ever forget…"

"Gavin…" Michael touched his finger tips to Gavin's cheek. "Please, don't start any of the sad stuff." He wiped a small tear from under the blonde's eye. "You are always more attractive when you smile. Frowning doesn't look good on you at all."

"Yeah."

Michael smiled a little more. "I think I will go when you fall asleep. I'd rather go alone you know?"

Gavin nodded. "Of course. I understand."

Michael laid his head on the blonde's shoulder. "Get some sleep though."

"Good night to you too."

Michael chuckled. "Good night. I'll wait till you fall asleep."


	6. Chapter 6

**Short cute little blip here, more soon, hope you like, Please Review.**

 **Enjoy**

 **~0~**

Michael not coming home last night worried Gavin all morning. He went by his house to check if he was still there this morning and found that he hadn't even been there. It made Gavin worry about Michael having something wrong.

Meg saw him looking around Michael's house. "Is everything okay Gavin?"

"Just seeing if—something." Gavin said looking into one of the windows.

"You _still_ think he will come back?"

"I _know_ he will."

Meg shrugged. "Michael's like that."

Gavin looked at her. "He _will_ be back." _I'm helping him as we speak._

"What is it that won't let you forget about him?"

"You didn't know him like I did Meg." Gavin turned from the house. "Let's go to the beach."

"Um…Okay?"

As he and Meg walked to the beach, Gavin started up again. "You only knew him for a _day_. I knew him for _eleven years_ of my life. We were closer than atoms in a desk. You can't get any bloody closer. He was my boi, he was the only way I could deal with my nutter of a mother, and I was the only the reason he could deal with his bonkers father."

"Sounds to me like you _liked_ him." Meg said nonchalantly.

" _'_ _Liked'_ him? You make it sound like I was in _love_ with him."

"No, _you_ are making it sound like you were in love with him." Meg says looking at him. "' _He was my boi_ ,'" she fake sighed and put her hand on her forehead dramatically.

"Oh, bugger off Meg." Gavin pulled the rope around the dock. They walked for a little of the beach and Gavin looked at her. "Michael's was my _best_ _friend_ not my gay lover."

"I didn't say 'gay lover'. You could just fantasize about him. It's okay to do that. Girls do it all the time with other girls."

"Guys don't do things like that Meg. Girls could have dreams about lesbian sex and not be thought lesbian. But if a guy was to have a wet dream about him and his best friend having gay sex, every lad who finds out _knows_ you're gay."

"Sounds silly. I wouldn't think you were gay if you had a sex dream with Michael." Meg looked at her friend then out to the ocean. "I think you may have loved Michael because you had known him for so long. He's close to your heart. Sounds like he still is."

"I haven't had sex dreams with Mi-cool."

"That's okay too. _'Mi-cool',_ " Meg teases looking back at the brit. "But you sure seem offended a lot by me saying that."

"I don't think of Michael as someone I would bonk knobs with Meg." Gavin didn't think he _quite_ agreed with this. It didn't sound right coming from his mouth that he doesn't have strong feelings for Michael in that way. Something else was telling him that that was foolish and that he wasn't _in_ love with Michael just that he _loved_ him _a lot_.

In many ways, Gavin thought he was just lying to himself because he knew how much Meg cared for him and he didn't want to take that away from her. He didn't want to hurt her. She was too close to his heart.

Not bothering to go to his dad's house, Michael had gone straight out to the beach, looking in the Secrete Place again, walking around the beaches, walking the course they use to race. From the star fruit tree he watched Gavin and Meg row up in a boat in the morning just after sunrise.

They were bickering something awful in their boat. As they walked down the beach Michael couldn't help but move in closer to hear what Gavin and Meg were bickering about. He carefully slid down the bridge over them and laid there, his ear pressed to a crack listening in.

"I don't think of Michael as someone I would bonk knobs with Meg."

There was a small pause.

"It would be okay if you did." Meg said lightly.

There was a thump that Michael figured was Gavin stomping in the sand. "Stop bloody saying that Meg! There's _nothing_ like that."

There was another small pause. "You _do_! You _love_ 'Mi-cool'."

"Meg!"

"Awe! You're blushing."

"Me- _g_!"

She giggled, "a we, I'm just giving you a hard time Gavin. If you would want to be gay lovers with Michael that's fine by me. You don't have to get all worked up about it. I believe you if you say that you're not in love with Michael."

"I'm _not_ in love with Michael." Gavin said in a small voice.

"Then I believe you," Meg says lightly. "But if you are gay and you ever do have a lover, be sure to get some pictures for me."

"Meg! That's….that…that's just not…. _right_ ," Gavin said horrified.

Michael was surprised that their conversation hadn't upset him. In fact, he thought it made him fell a little better. He hasn't ever heard Gavin so worked up about something like that before. Even when he would tease Gavin about liking Meg when they met her and he acted stupid around her.


	7. Chapter 7

Michael had found Gavin that day almost moments after. Everything was okay afterwards. Michael didn't lead on to him eavesdropping and Gavin didn't let one _speck_ of evidence that the conversation ever took place.

Two hours after their little 'chat' Meg left Gavin to stew in his Michael-thoughts. Gavin and Michael sat on the big rock at the beach, chatting about nonchalant things, as they hadn't done in far too long.

"GAVIN!" calls Meg.

Gavin and Michael turn as she comes running down the shore. "What's wrong Meg?" Gavin asks hopping down.

Meg ran right into his arms sobbing her eyes out.

Michael couldn't help feel a little jealous at Gavin's comfort act, wrapping his arms tightly around her.

"It's _awful_! They are sending me away!"

"Away?" Gavin asks. "Why?"

Meg looked at him, her eyes a little puffy and tear stained. Saying she was crying for some time now. "They enrolled me in an international collage to get my masters."

"What?" both boys asked.

Michael couldn't help but cheering a little in his head. Meg was always trying to be around Gavin, he noticed…wait…wasn't he supposed to feel bad? Oh well.

"They just told me so I had no way to back out of it. My mom is waiting for me. I'm going now," she sobbed, throwing her face back into Gavin's shoulder.

"That's bullocks Meg." Gavin says petting her hair lightly. "I'll miss you."

"I will miss you too." She sniffled in his shoulder

Meg bid him fare-well, telling that she will be back around Christmas time. And that he better behave himself. She gave him one last watery smile and walked off.

Michael and Gavin looked at each other. They shrugged.

"I'll get some ice cream, and we'll go sit on the beach." Gavi said lightly changing the subject. He sure was going to miss Meg, she was his solid over the last few years.

"Alright. I'll stay here."

Gavin nodded and headed off.

"Here," Gavin sat down next to the white-haired boy, looking out at the setting sun.

Michael sighed licking his salty sweet cream. "Thanks."

"Don't mention it." Gavin shrugs.

Michael looked at him for a moment, and Gavin looked back. Michael couldn't help himself but stare for a moment.

"Are you alright Mi-cool?" Gavin asks lightly.

Michael looked away, lightly blushing, his hair hiding his reddened cheeks. "Yeah. Fine," he managed.

There was a moment of silence. "It's strange huh?"

Michael looks at Gavin, "huh?"

"Us sitting here. Just us here. No one else. Just like before huh?"

"I suppose so," Michael said sucking on the corner of his pop-sickle.

Gavin bit the rest of his ice cream off its stick and stood. "What if it was like this for the rest of forever?"

Michael looked up at the dirty blonde and sucked the last of his ice cream off its stick, "I donno. What if?" he stands too.

"That would be top. But, do you think it would ever be the same?"

"Nothing ever fucking is."

"So why are we swashing time now, doing the same things we use to? Seems all too familiar to me."

Michael looked at him, then back out to the ocean. "We're afraid of it being different."

"Yeah," Gavin sighs. "So let's not be afraid now."

"Huh?" Michael looked at him. Gavin was now stripping off layers of clothing next to him. "What the fuck are you doing?" Michael asked with wide eyes and lightly blushed cheeks.

Gavin didn't say anything and threw his shirt into a pile of his shoes, pants and jacket. "This is me not being a doughnut anymore," he looked out to the ocean and ran in until it was safe to dive, where he splashes below the water. Michael couldn't help himself from keeping dirty thoughts from his mind.

"Come on Mi-cool! Your turn!" Gavin called to Michael to join him, and looking up to Michael, he noticed his white haired friend, motionless. "Mi-co-ol!" he called again. Michael looked out at him and Gavin waved at him to come and swim.

"Fuck it, alright, alright," Michael stood, pulled his shoes off, his jacket and his shirt, running out and diving head first into the water. As Michael came above the water and shook his hair out, Gavin smiled softly, admiringly at him.

"What kind of look is that?" Michael asks.

Gavin smiles a little wider, "nothing about my look."

Gavin dragged himself up the beach and plopped on to the cool sand. Michael sat next to him. Through-out the two hours that they were swimming Michael couldn't help himself but to watch and mess around with Gavin as much as he could. Not seeing him for thirteen years was a good cover up. He was so happy to get his hands back on the man.

"Let's go back to my place. It's almost eleven anyway."

Michael looked at him, then sighed up at the stars. "Yeah. It'll start getting chilly soon."

It was crazy how fast they were at Gavin's house, taking their shoes off at the door. Michael followed Gavin right up to his room, and sat leaning on his elbows on the bed as Gavin blared music.

After the radio clicked to life, he turned to Michael, who was leaning back on his bed.

Gavin stepped up to Michael, and the chocolate eyed man sat up. Gavin took a step closer and Michael looked up to him.

As Michael sat, he touched the boy's hips, pulling him a little closer.

Gavin looked carelessly into Michael's beautiful deep eyes. How close he was to Michael. He couldn't help but wonder what would happen if he'd just kiss Michael. His lips tingled at the thought.

Leaning down, Gavin pushed Michael's face up to look at his. He leaned over enough to press their lips together. Gavin's sudden kiss sparked every thought about him Michael ever had. He pulled the little blonde closer. How amazingly good this felt. Gavin's body melted into his as their kiss deepened. Michael slid one of his hands up Gavin's chest and around his neck, deepening the kiss, parting his thin lips and letting his tongue dance around in his mouth.

"You don't mind this do you?" Gavin asks.

Michael smiled, "no. Not at all."

"Good. I got it from some shop downtown. Said it was 'New age' or something like that. I kinda like it."

Michael looked at the brit still standing by his radio, deep bass music pulsing around him. "It's kinda entrancing huh?" he said quickly to lead on that he too was talking about the strange hypnotic music.

"HEY!" snaps a voice throwing open his door.

Geoff stood in the door, his eyes scrunched at the light, hair messed up in a pair of pajama pants, no shirt.

"Oh," Gavin clicked down the volume. "Sorry. I didn't know you were here."

Geoff stared at him. "Keep it down. I have the _worst_ fucking headache and _that_ fucking thing not helping," he pointed to the radio.

"Alright, I'll keep it down."

"And who is that?" Geoff asks looking dead at Michael.

Gavin looked at a petrified Michael, then back to Geoff. "Who's who? You're bev'd up again aren't you?" he looked close into Geoff's eyes. "Hanging out with Griffin again I see. All those rum shots you two make are really getting to you man. There isn't anybody here."

Geoff looked at him for a moment, hiccupped and smiled, "yeah. I fuckin' _love_ those. Suppose you're right. I'm going back to sleep."

"Careful down the stairs," Gavin said as Geoff turned from his door.

Michael looked at Gavin for a moment until he shut the door. "Fuck. Did he _really_ see me?"

Gavin turned to Michael. "I thought you said _only_ _I_ could see you."

"That's what I was fuckin' _told_ ," Michael says, tapping his chin. "You think maybe more people will start seeing me as I get closer to completing my mission-thing?"

Gavin crawled up behind him and plopped on the bed. "Maybe. Maybe that's how you know if you are doing the right thing."

"Then I'm doing something right," Michael laid down next to him.

"What have you been doing a lot?"

Michael pondered for a moment. "I've gone back to places we have hung out. And kinda done stuff we use to do. I've been with you most of the time. That's kinda hard to get out of in more way then one though…" _And accepted that I want (need) you as more than just a friend._ He shrugged, "otherwise I don't really fuckin' know."

"Then you better keep doing it. It's been a week already."

Michael turned on his side to look at him. "Really? A _week_ and I'm getting close enough…" he laid back down on his back. "…if I could complete it in a short fuckin' time, there is no fuckin' chance of me failing…"

Gavin leaned on his elbow closer to Michael. "Top. I _really_ want you to stay here with me," he laid his head on Michael's shoulder. "And I _know_ that Rena will let you stay here. She lets Griffin stay here, and in Geoff's room. Those two have going at it for a long while now too, Rena knows it."

Michael shrugged and yawned, "I'm fuckin' wiped."

Michael being around always made things hard for Gavin. Being around Meg did kind of the same thing. He couldn't really help himself. Having Meg for his _only_ friend for a long amount of time, and losing Michael for thirteen years made him skittish around them.

None the less, dusk rolled around Michael managed to get Gavin to stay on the beach just a little longer. Tonight was a meteor shower and Michael didn't want Gavin to miss it. It was one of the past times that couldn't be done any-ol'-time like the others.

"No really, Micool. I think we should get back," Gavin says lightly.

Michael pulled him down the beach away from the dock. "I _swear_ on my fuckin' _life_ this is worth it. Lookie! Even Griffin and Geoff are down here. And look, there is Ryan, Jack, and Lil' J," he says lightly.

Gavin peered down the beach. There was Griffin and Geoff laying on the roof of the shack, and on the beach line was Ryan, Lil' J and Jack. "Huh. What is this Micool?"

"Hey, don't fuckin' worry about it," he said. Michael drug Gavin all the way down the beach, where they were alone and laid down on the sand, looking up at the sky. "Well, come on," he said when Gavin just looked at him.

Gavin laid down next to the silver-haired boy. "Might I-"

"Just fucking' _watch_ ," he said grabbing Gavin's hand in his.

Gavin looked up to the stars as Michael just did. A silver dot shot across the sky. Michael had kept him out here to watch the meteor shower. Gavin felt kinda bad for wanting to go back home. He looked lightly to Michael who was smiling contently at the sky as another rock shot through the air. He remembered the shower he drug Michael out to before. The first one they saw. They were nine:

 _"_ _What's so big about flaming rocks across the sky?" Michael asked._

 _Gavin looked at him with a pouted lip and big eyes. "_ Please _Micool, it is supposed to be really pretty!"_

 _Michael rolled his eyes. "Really?"_

 _Gavin hit him in the shoulder. "Don't be a mong."_

 _"'_ _Mong'? Me?"_

 _"_ _Come_ on _Micool, I_ bet _you will like it."_

 _Michael rolled his eyes and let himself be taken away by the small blonde. Whatever Gavin liked, besides colors, Michael normally found interest in._

 _Gavin laid down on the sand._

 _"_ _What_ are _you doing?"_

 _"_ _You can't very well see them in the_ sky _if you aren't laying on the ground._ Duh _."_

 _Michael looked down at him. "Serious?"_

 _"_ _Come on, don't be a doughnut. Lay down, you'll miss it if you keep going on like this."_

 _Michael rolled his eyes again and laid down in the sand next to Gavin. The small boy scooted over and laid his head on Michael's shoulder. "Was that so hard?" he muttered._

 _Michael shrugged._

 _"_ _Stubborn."_

 _The first few 'stars' shot across the night sky. Gavin cooed. Michael couldn't help himself but to marvel at the sight of the rocks hitting the atmosphere and flashing out in a streak._

 _Gavin pulled his eyes from the sky for not but a moment as fingers slid into his hand, and laced through his. He pretended not to notice, smiled and looked back at the sky._

 ** _~0~_**

 ** _hope you all have been enjoying, PLEASE PLEASE_** **Review**


End file.
